The present disclosure relates to a cable processing apparatus and a recording medium changer, by which a highly reliable recording medium carrying operation can be easily performed at low costs with a compact configuration.
In related art, a recording medium changer has been used for storing data of content (e.g., image, music, text, or information of combination of them), various programs, and the like. In the recording medium changer, recording media or cartridges housing the recording media (hereinafter, simply referred to as “recording media”) are housed in a plurality of slots (cells) provided in a casing. In the recording medium changer, a desired recording medium is conveyed by a conveying block to a drive block and installed into the drive block. Further, in such a recording medium changer, in order to perform a desired conveying operation in the conveying block, a cable for performing power supply and communication with a control block provided in a casing is connected.
In the case where the control block is fixedly attached to the casing, the cable needs to have a length such that the conveying block is at a farthest position from the control block. Therefore, when the control block and the conveying block are close to each other, the cable is largely redundant. Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-30913 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses that a folding cable is used. In Patent Document 1, the cable is extended as the conveying block moves away from the control block and the cable is folded as the conveying block comes closer to the control block.